


Always do

by troubleinmind



Category: Troubleshooters Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleinmind/pseuds/troubleinmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

April 20, 2009 1100 PST

The plane touched down at Coronado, and Lopez shifted. Around them, service men and women had begun to stir, ready to disembark, finally back in the states.

Tony tapped his phone against his leg. His skin felt too tight. After an ungodly long flight across an ocean and a continent, and even longer before up the ass crack of Afghanistan, after the IED clusterfuck that had three of his friends in the hospital in Germany, he was tired. More than tired. He felt like dust had been ground into his skin, all the way down to his bones. He needed the longest shower in the world, and pizza with everything on it, and a glass of wine, and...

He switched on his phone.

You have 4 messages

AW: U sure u don't want me 2 meet u?  
AW: Not at base  
AW: We could get a hotel  
AW: save u the drive 2 LA

He looked to his left, where Jay was very pointedly not watching him, staring directly at the seat back in front of him. Not like he didn't know. But he would never look. His friends had been very careful to give him space lately. It was sweet in a way.

TV: Would rather be at home with you. I'll break a few speed limits.  
AW: Can't wait  
TV: See you soon  
AW: Love you  
TV: Love you too

Tony swung out of his seat, making his way out of the plane, fighting the urge to grin like a loon. 20 minutes to his car, 3 hours to West Hollywood. He was almost home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony pulled off the 5, familiar streets and apartments in every direction. Home in a way, but not as soothing as he had expected. So close now, the constant reminder buzzing along his skin, and now more impatient than ever. 

He parked, grabbed his bag, taking the steps two at a time. So close.

He's fumbling with his keys, reaching for the lock, when the door opens.

And there he was. Adam. Hair tousled like he's been running his hands through it, lips bitten pink. So good, so right, so exactly what Tony needs.

He's across the threshold in one step, dropping his bag and kicking the door closed. Adam met him halfway, slammed into him. Tony wrapped him in his arms and hauls him up for a kiss. He needs him like solace, like shelter. He kisses him like water, like air. It's everything he could possibly want.

Adam bit his lower lip, running his tongue along it, gasping. Tony buried his hands in his hair, long and soft _was it this long before? Had he been growing it out? Tony likes it, needs to touch it_ touching and stroking, breathing in the familiar smell of Adam, his cologne, shampoo, his kitchen, their kitchen, _home home home_.

And suddenly "everything he could possibly want" became "not even close to enough" and he's walking Adam backwards through their apartment, tongue in his mouth, hands on his ass, gripping tight. Adam making soft sounds, not quite moans, humming into his mouth. Tony pulled back, just for a moment.

Adam's eyes were wide and dark, pupils completely blown, lips just a little swollen. He looked desperate, and desperately beautiful. Tony trailed his thumb along his back, just above his waistband, seeking that little bit of skin. Adam shivered, and pressed in again.

"Shower with me?"

Adam nodded, his arms around Tony's neck, and Tony picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist, feeling him hard against his stomach. Adam ground in close, moaning, as Tony carried him off.


	3. Chapter 3

Exactly twenty five steps from the entryway to the master bath. Tony stumbled in, and set Adam gently down on the counter, grinding their hips together as he stole another long slow kiss. He moaned softly into Adam's mouth. He really did want that shower, wanted the water washing the dirt and sweat from his skin as together they pounded the stress out of his soul. Scrubbed clean and kissed whole again at once. But god _damn_ it was hard to pull away when Adam sucked on his tongue like that.

He managed somehow, reaching into the shower to turn the water on, then turning back to let his lover peel off his shirt. He smirked at the sudden surge of _want_ in Adam's eyes, shucking his jeans quickly as Adam ran desperate fingers along his shoulders. He loved the way Adam looked at him. An actual, honest to god movie star, one of People's  World's Most Beautiful for this year, thank you very much, and Adam made him feel like _he_ was the good looking one.

He leaned in to steal another kiss, softer now, and maybe a little sweet. He let his fingers run up Adams sides and tease at his nipples as he peeled off his shirt. That earned him a moan and yes, there was a definite frantic caste to his lovers eyes as they peeled off his jeans together. Both completely naked now, and there was Adam's dick.  God, it had been _months_ since he'd seen it, and he missed it.  It stood up proud and pink between Adam's legs, almost like it was reaching for him.  Tony decided to give it a kiss hello.

He slid down the length, sucking gently, tongue playing over the head.  Adam's thighs tensed and jumped under his hands, and from just above him he heard a choked off cry.  He glanced up, mouth still full of cock, and caught his breath.  Adam was shaking, staring down at him with wild eyes, one hand pressed over his mouth, the other reaching down to run through Tony's hair.  Tony closed his eyes, savoring the feeling, everything he'd been missing all at once, before pulling off slowly, sucking all the way because he liked the way it made Adam twitch, made him writhe.  It was just too sexy for words and Tony decided he had waited long enough.  Standing, he leaned in for another kiss, quick and fierce as he wrapped his arms around his love, scooping him up and carrying him into the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

In general, Adam was not a fan of dating military.  The paranoid sneaking was bad, the constant worry was worse, and overall life probably would have been simpler if he'd fallen in love with a hairstylist or something.  But then there was Tony, beautiful, irresistible Tony. Tony, who had stormed into Adam's life and turned the whole thing upside down.  Tony, who made everything better somehow.  Tony, who would not be dissuaded, who had stared all of Adam's crazy bullshit down and hadn't flinched.

Tony, who was currently pressing him up against the wall of their shower, one hand curled under his ass as the other reached for the nonwater-soluble lube that had been the first thing he'd ever left in Adam's apartment.

In general, Adam was not a fan of dating military, but having a boyfriend who could hold him up with one arm while fucking him through the wall wasn't a  _bad_ thing. 

And having Tony back in more or less one piece was, well...

Adam pulled back briefly from their kiss, just to look.

The bathroom light reflected off of the water droplets on his skin, made him glow a bit, and that was just fucking surreal wasn't it.  His mouth was red, bitten, chapped, probably a bit sunburned and kiss-bruised, a little swollen, completely erotic but not smiling.  That wasn't usual.  Tony smiled more than anyone Adam knew; it was one of his favorite things about him.  And his eyes...

It never failed to catch Adam by surprise just how dark they were.  Somehow it seemed wrong that blue eyes could even  _be_ dark.  And today they were bottomless, filled with a desperation that Adam was just not fucking used to seeing there and something that looked like grief, but God, so much heat as well.

Adam had just about enough time to realize that he was actually  _gazing into his lovers eyes_ like some sort of sap before Tony dove back in, planting a long, slow kiss below his left ear just as slick fingers pushed inside of him.  He moaned, wrapping his legs around Tony's waist and clinging.  As he tipped his head back Tony ran a line of kisses down his neck before biting at the base, sucking hard into what Adam knew would be a huge mark by tomorrow, because Tony, possessive little shit that he was, liked to mark him.  It felt  _amazing_ , especially when Tony chose that moment to start thrusting with his fingers, pushing in and out to stretch him, curling gently to press on Adams prostate, sending waves of pleasure through him.  Adam knew he was shaking but God it had been  _months._ His hands clutched at Tony's back, feeling his shoulders bunch with the movement.

 "Come on" he murmured, hitching his hips again "want you, come on"

"Mmmmmmmm" Tony hummed against his collarbone. "been a while. Don't want to hurt you"

"I know exactly how long it's _been- Christ_ Tony" Adam gasped as Tony pushed in again, three fingers this time. "I want to feel it tomorrow. Come on."

Tony scissored his fingers, once, twice, as he dragged his head back up, stealing a quick kiss. He looked up and for a moment Adam could see the a ghost of the familiar smirk, sweet as he was but more than a little smug as well. "Well alright then." His voice was soft and low "if you're sure." Adam flailed a hand out for the condoms, passing one over, shuddering as Tony drew his fingers out to take it from him, tearing the wrapper with his teeth and slicking it over himself. Adam reached back to stroke more lube over him and then Tony was pushing in in one long thrust, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

Adam bit down hard on a whine, drowning in the stretch, the sting, the fuck god _amazing._ And Tony was moving, rolling his hips, deep and brutally hard, sending sparks up Adam's spine.  His hands scrabbled for purchase, grabbing on to Tony's head and hauling him up for a desperate kiss, whimpering when Tony's teeth sunk into his lower lip before his tongue slipped over it. He pulled back with a gasp, trying to catch his breath, but Tony chased him down with a thousand kisses, hips rolling into him like the steady pound of the ocean at high tide. He felt the shift in Tony's shoulders as his hands moved, one to take the weight of his body and the other dragging up his chest to pinch at a nipple. Adam threw his head back against the tiles behind him, gasping for breath and then moaning when Tony brought his mouth to the edge of Adam's jaw, sucking at his neck before nibbling on his earlobe. It was everything all at once, every cell in his body screaming with pleasure, with relief. All the long months without melting out of his skin, washed away with the water and with Tony's devastating focus. His hands clawed at Tony's back, frantic with the need to be impossibly closer. And then he was gone, shaking apart with Tony's hand on his cock. Long slow strokes pulled the orgasm from him, even as Tony's hips moved faster, pounding into him as they fell over the edge together. They slid to the floor slowly, falling into each other. 

Tony shuddered, dropping his head to Adam's shoulder as they both caught their breath.  After a moment, he laughed softly.

"Did I even say hello?"

Adam laughed too, cupped his face in both hands and kissed him softly. "Hello."

After that was soft washing, running their hands over each other, getting reacquainted with each other's bodies.  Sentimental, but Tony loved it, and after nearly three months apart Adam needed to touch everything again, just to be sure he was still in one piece and hadn't been shot or blown up like he was in Adam's nightmares.  He found old bruises, faded almost completely, but thankfully no new scars. He kissed them all anyway, seeking the beat of Tony's heart beneath his skin, the quiet drum that filled his life whispering _home, home, home._

**Author's Note:**

> I know exactly zero things about military bases and military transport. If I screwed anything up too badly, feel free to drop me a note.


End file.
